


Blind Date

by jjeongiecheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mild Smut, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tagalog, filo - Freeform, filo au, howoo, photographer jihoon, rich kid soonyoung, svt - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeongiecheol/pseuds/jjeongiecheol
Summary: lee jihoon, a big-time photographer at a modeling and fashion company, was invited for the first time to an event to take pictures of the annual blind date party at a well-known hotel of the kwons. jihoon was just doing his job normally while the event was occurring, but little did he know ay parang kasama na 'din pala siya sa mga id-date.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	Blind Date

"jihoon! dalian mo na diyan! late ka na sa pupuntahan mo aba!"

"opo, ma! pababa na!"

jihoon went downstairs while drying his hair with a towel, he saw his lola sitting on their couch while looking at his grandson exasperatedly. jihoon gave a 'what?' look kaya naman pinalo siya ng kaniyang lola palabas sa kanilang bahay.

"aray! opo lola- ito na nga oh lalabas na!", jihoon said being annoyed. _bakit ba parang excited na excited siyang paalisin ako ngayon? tsk._

"mag-ingat ka, apo! ingat sa kalsada, i love you!", ani ng kaniyang lola at isinara na ang kanilang gate.

napailing na lamang sa weird actions ng kaniyang lola si jihoon habang inistart ang kaniyang sasakiyan.

nagsimula nang magmaneho si jihoon papunta sa kaniyang destinasyon habang nagpapatugtog ng kaniyang paboritong kanta.

**_Now Playing:_ **

**_Ang Huling El Bimbo_ **

▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █

jihoon was invited in a special event that his held annually by the kwons, ang balita niya e, 'yung anak naman 'raw talaga ang pasimuno ng okasyon na 'to. he felt kind of nervous since this event is well known lalong-lalo na sa mga young adults, dito nila nakikita ang kanilang mga favorite social media influencers at iba pang mga teenager na artista.

pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, nakarating na kaaagad si jihoon sa magarang hotel ng mga kwon. he was amazed by how beautiful the venue was. grabe, blind date lang naman gagawin nila. ang bongga masyado. jihoon thought.

he went inside of the building and went straight to one of the staff rooms of the venue. sinalubong siya ng mga hindi pamilyar na mga mukha, pero hindi naman siya nailang dahil mukha namang mababait ang mga tao dito.

"sir lee! i'm glad na nakarating po kayo.", a voice from jihoon's back was heard, kaya naman lumingon siya to see who it was.

"oh, ms. kwon! good evening.", jihoon greeted back.

kwon minyoung, the eldest daughter of the kwons. one of the most richest businesswoman in their country. she wore a silky black long dress with her hair tied up in a bun, looking very gorgeous tonight. she is known for her humble and kind personality, kahit na alam ng mga tao na siya'y sikat at mayaman, lagi niya pa 'ring itinuturing ang kaniyang sarili at sa ibang mga tao equally.

"good evening, too. i'm expecting you to capture very moment that will happen on this special night."

"i will.", jihoon replied, tumango naman at nginitian lang siya ni minyoung at pumunta na kaagad sa labas para batiin ang mga nagsisidatingan na mga bisita.

jihoon turned around to get his camera, iniayos na niya ang mga dapat i-assemble sa kaniyang camera at pumunta na 'rin sa labas ng staff room para magsimula ng kumuha ng litrato.

he captured the whole venue first, getting the best angle and shots. he looked at his camera to see the final picture, a smile formed on his lips as he was satisfied. he recorded a video of the venue first before going up to the second floor.

on the second part of the building, dito mo makikita mostly ang mga alcoholic drinks, cocktails, at iba pa. wala pa masyadong tao dito sa itaas maliban sa mga waiter na nag-aayos ng paligid.

you could see the ground floor from here since it has a wide balcony. maganda ang view mula rito, kaya naman jihoon took the chance to take a shot of the beautiful venue from above.

nang matapos ng kumuha ng venue shots si jihoon, bumalik muna siya sa staff room para antayin magsidatingan ang mga guests. he took his camera to look at his shots from earlier, napatango na lamang si jihoon dahil ni isa sa kaniyang mga shots ay walang pangit- well, that's lee jihoon, the bestest of the best photographer.

a few minutes have passed, nagsimula nang dumami ang mga tao sa labas. jihoon heard a lot of noise from the outside kaya naman he assumed na dumating na nga halos lahat ng mga guests. he took his camera bag with him and went out of the staff room.

from being a quite place, naging maingay na nga ang venue. jihoon kind of hates loud noises, pero wala naman siyang magagawa since blind date party nga ito.

oo nga pala, speaking of the blind date thing. jihoon kind of wanted to laugh, he thought that blind dates are for childish thinking people, 'yung mga tipong desperadong-desperado nang makahanap ng jowa. imagine dating someone you don't deeply know. _pathetic._

jihoon shrugged off his thoughts and started to do his work.

he took pictures of random guests, food, decorations. may mga nagpapa-picture pa nga sa kaniya habang kasama 'yung mga naka-match nila sa blind date. ew.

pumunta naman sa second floor muli si jihoon, now this time, marami na talagang mga binata ang nagsimulang mag-inuman. napailing na lamang si jihoon sa kanila, ang babata pa 'raw kasi, nilulunod na nila ang sarili nila sa alak.

he took group pictures for them, and obviously kasama mga girlfriend nila. jihoon gave an uncomfortable look to the guest pero hindi nga nila pinansin dahil puno ng makukulay na ilaw ang paligid.

he kept capturing shots on the event, trying to make his self busy at mapigilan ang sarili niyang uminom 'rin ng alak. jihoon is an adult now, he can do whatever he wants.

but little did he know, someone from one of the tables was staring at him. the person kept glancing to the busy photographer. to the point na, 'yung ka-blind date niya ay hindi na niya pinapansin.

"hey! are you even listening to me?", a voice coming from his front shouted.

"ah- sorry- yea, i'm listening.", sagot niya sa ka-date nitong babae.

the girl nodded in response and started to continue again on what she was talking about. pero hindi pa 'rin talaga maiwasan ng tao na iyon na tumitig kay jihoon. he thought, he was perfect- and cute.

"you're not even listeni-"

"i'm sorry, i have to go.", the person excused himself as he went to the balcony to approach the busy photographer taking shots.

jihoon looked through his camera to view his shots, he was kind of dissapointed that's why inulit niya muli ang kaniyang mga kuha. not until he felt something strange, at hindi na niya tatanungin ang kaniyang sarili dahil alam niyang, may nakatitig sa kaniya. he's not that dumb.

jihoon just shrugged off his thoughts, continuing on what he's doing. until he felt an arm snaked through his waist, causing him to almost drop the camera from the balcony. _puta, muntik nang mahulog 'yon, ah. ang taas pa naman ng second floor._ jihoon thought.

lumingon siya sa isang 'di-pamilyar na mukha na nasa tabi niya, he was comfortable wrapping around his arms around jihoon's waist, kaya naman itinanggal ni jihoon ang kaniyang braso as he twisted it, causing the stranger groan in pain.

"ARAY!"

hindi naririnig ng mga tao ang ingay na ginagawa ng stranger dahil sa sobrang lakas ng sounds, that's why jihoon took it as an oportunity to make him groan more in pain. lakas ng loob mong hawakan ako, ah. jihoon thought.

he felt the guy smacking his arms, telling him stop already. which jihoon did. jihoon crossed his arms to his chest level and looked annoyingly to the stranger. he gave him the 'what-was-that-for' look to jihoon, which made him scoff.

"you touched me.", jihoon emotionlessly said.

"that was only on the waist-", the other protested, but cut off when jihoon spoke.

"no."

jihoon gave the man a look before going out in front of him. umalis na siya kaagad kasi he doesn't want to make a scene. 'di na 'ko babalik doon, tutal marami naman na akong nakuhang shots sa taas. he said on his thoughts, before going back to the ground floor.

umupo siya sa isa sa mga tables doon, at nagsimula nang kumain. he ate pasta para hindi gaano kabigat sa tiyan, iikutin pa 'raw kasi niya ang lugar para kumuha ng mga litrato.

nanahimik lamang na kumakain si jihoon ng kaniyang pagkain habang tinitignan muli ang kaniyang mga shots sa camera niya. not until, a familiar shadow went accross to sit infront of him.

jihoon looked who sat infront, and hissed when he knew who it was. "are you following me?"

the stranger chuckled, "yeah, is there any problem with that?", he said and drank his wine. "i'm kwon soonyoung by the way.", the stranger said as he put his hand in front of jihoon, asking for a handshake. "you?"

jihoon looked at the guy's hand, not even interested having a handshake with him. pero when he realized he was a 'kwon', he suddenly knew kung bakit parang ang feeling close niya sa kaniya. "jihoon lee. photographer. if you're here to get me laid, well i'm sorry but i am not one of those people who joined the blind date.", jihoon said straightforwardly.

soonyoung chuckled, "you're straightforward. i like that."

"thank you.", jihoon responded with a sarcastic smile. hindi alam ni jihoon kung bakit ba siya sinusundan ng soonyoung na 'to. doesn't he have girls to entertain or . . .

"but it would be better if you would be my date."

"what?"

"obviously, you're my type.", soonyoung said with his charming glares. jihoon couldn't help but to stare at his beautiful sharp eyes. his smoky eye makeup made it even more good.

jihoon stared at him in disbelief. "i don't play games, mr. kwon.", he said and ate his last bite of pasta. "i'm not even playing with you, mr. lee.", soonyoung replied.

"and how would you make me believe?", jihoon asked, crossing his arms and legs as he looked at soonyoung.

the guy formed a small smirk on his lips, he liked how jihoon was very competitive. ngayon lang sila nagkakilala pero on how jihoon talks, nakikita na niya ang ugali nito. from all the guys and girls he flirted, ngayon lang siya naka-encounter ng ganitong tao. and it happens to be this hot little midget.

soonyoung pulled jihoon as he gripped on his arms. naramdaman niyang pilit na kumakawala si jihoon, but decided to give up after a couple of seconds dahil malakas nga ang hatak ni soonyoung sa kaniya. "where the hell are you taking me?!", inis na tanong ni jihoon.

"you said you don't play games right?", soonyoung said, still not looking back at jihoon. "well, we're gonna play something tonight. let's see if you won't like to play games ever again." he added and chuckled. "we'll have fun."

jihoon looked at soonyoung in disbelief when he realized they are on their way to the 9th floor of the hotel. "you're not gonna do what i'm thinking, right?", jihoon said nervously.

"hm, i don't even know what you're thinking about.", soonyoung replied, kahit na obvious naman na kung ano ang iniisip ni jihoon ay pinaglaruan niya muna ang kasama.

they stopped infront of a hallway, a hallway that was filled with same coloured white doors. they were no traces of a single human being in this place, which made jihoon nervous. "what are we doing here"

jihoon was stopped from talking when a pair of lips crashed into his. he was trying to get away from the tight grip of soonyoung but eventually gave up. he didn't realized he was also liking the kiss, that's why he pulled soonyoung closer to him as he kissed back.

soonyoung wrapped his arms around jihoon's waist, he also took jihoon's arms and wrapped it around on his neck. small moans and heavy breathing were heard by the two. jihoon was completely getting losing his mind, all he can think about of is how soft soonyoung's lips were. jihoon suddenly grabbed a handful of soonyoung's hair, getting him more closer to his body. both of their chests touching, feeling every heartbeat and heavy panting they make.

soonyoung pushed his tongue through jihoon's lips, asking for it to let it in to his mouth, which jihoon obeyed. soonyoung's tongue exploring jihoon's mouth, their tongues touching and licking each other. jihoon let out a soft moan again, which made soonyoung harder.

soonyoung licked jihoon's bottom lip as he disconnected their lips, he leaned his forehead on jihoon's while catching his breath. he looked at jihoon who was also panting. the two pair of eyes met, their stares were talking to each other. jihoon had never saw such beautiful brown orbs, same as soonyoung who was also looking at jihoon's eyes.

soonyoung smiled, this was the first time he smiled genuinely to someone who he's been flirting with, especially after a kiss. he felt different, he knew jihoon was different from the others. "you're beautiful.", soonyoung blurted out of nowhere, which made jihoon blushed.

jihoon smiled at soonyoung, "you, too.", he said as he cupped soonyoung's cheek.

and in a split of second, jihoon felt the same lips on his again. this time, it was quite rough. soonyoung pushed jihoon to a nearby room, opening the doorknob with his free hand, letting them inside the white room. soonyoung locked the door, his lips still attatched to jihoon's.

he pushed the latter on the king sized bed, making him groan by the sudden weight as soonyoung quickly got on top of him. soonyoung's lips went to jihoon's earlobe, through his jaw, and to his neck. he bit jihoon's neck, marking the latter. "ah- shit.", jihoon cursed, which soonyoung found hot.

jihoon's naughty hands went through soonyoung's buttoned down polo, he simply unbuttoned his polo while the other was busy doing marks on his collarbone. he felt soonyoung's exposed skin on his chest, making the other moan softly.

soonyoung stopped kissing jihoon's neck and went his gaze through jihoon's eyes. "as far as i remember, you hated me, a few hours ago.", soonyoung teased jihoon. the other rolled his eyes and looked at soonyoung, "yeah, forget about that. you're a good kisser anyways.", jihoon replied.

soonyoung chuckled, "straightforward ka talaga ano?". jihoon also chuckled infront of him, "oo? i guess? haha!", jihoon laughed, soonyoung hearing it for the first time. the older cleared his throat, "since straightforward na person ka naman,"

"do you want to continue this? ano- like you know-", soonyoung explained awkwardly.

jihoon laughed at soonyoung, now he's seeing a softer side of this man. "it would be a pleasure to.", jihoon replied.

soonyoung's face brighten up and cuddled jihoon suddenly, the latter groaned in pain because of soonyoung's weight and how tight he hugged jihoon. soonyoung kissed jihoon on the cheek and started to attack his lips once again.

from soonyoung making a bad impression on jihoon, to jihoon getting laid and cuddled by soonyoung.

they both knew that this wasn't just sex, but making love.

jihoon and soonyoung just met a few hours ago, starting off where soonyoung made a bad impression on jihoon which was the time jihoon really hated him. the small talk from the table at the ground floor. soonyoung pulling him towards the 9th floor, and ended up with both of them bringing their bodies into one.

the next thing they knew, they fell for each other. they found their home. they finally found someone who can bring genuine happiness for each other.

and that is soonyoung for jihoon, jihoon for soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is my first ever fic here on ao3 hsjwnds. leave thoughts on my twitter acc @jjeongiecheol !! sana nag-enjoy kayooo <3 mwa


End file.
